


Aftercare

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: After intense sex, Natasha provides you with the best aftercare.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	Aftercare

Natasha pulled the sex toy from inside you slowly, kissing the middle of your back gently in the process.

"So gorgeous,” she caressed your ass, spreading it open while you whimpered weakly in response.

You were lying on the bed, almost unconscious from what you could only describe as a sex coma, and Nat knew you’d probably fall asleep right there if she didn’t get you up for cleaning and aftercare.

“How do you feel?” she turned you gently, and you rested your back on the mattress. “Any pain or discomfort?”

You gave her a soft smile.

“My pussy is a bit sensitive,” you muttered, a bit groggy.

Your girlfriend gave you a tender smile.

“Let’s take care of you, uh?” she pulled you closer and helped you put your legs around her waist, and you put your arms around her neck, swinging your legs as your girlfriend walked you into the bathroom, no longer close to being surprised by her over the top strength.

“Yes, ma’am,” you muttered against her neck.

Nat walked the two of you inside the shower and helped you standing up before regulating the water and putting you under the spray, making sure your hair wouldn’t get wet. She washed your back, massaged your shoulders and cleaned you from any fluid from the earlier sexual activities between you, very gentle but firm in her touches and making sure you were responsive in return. When she was done, she cleaned herself and wrapped you in a big fluffy towel, drying the two of you with a soft smile on her face and transporting you right back to your bed.

“Does it hurt anywhere?” she asked, offering you a bottle of water, which you quickly accepted.

“No,” you shook your head, still groggy.

“Do you feel uncomfortable anywhere beyond your pussy?” she moved closer, squirting lotion onto her hand and spreading it on your right leg, her skin soft and firm, and her naked body just tempting you to pull her closer.

“No,” you closed your eyes.

She squeezed you a bit in her hand before moving on to your other leg.

“Don’t sleep on me, Dorogaya,” she reminded you, playful enough but still clearly giving you an order.

You stood awake as she spread the lotion over your torso and arms. When Natasha was done, she moved to the closet, pulling a couple of loose shirts and underwear, dressing up before helping you and laying by your side.

“How do you feel?” she caressed your hair.

“Good.”

Nat hummed something, kissing your forehead and moving her thumb slowly over your cheek.

“You are really good,” she whispered. “You know that, right? Very good to me, an amazing partner.”

You nodded softly, nuzzling into your girlfriend’s neck.

“Always good to me,” she continued. “Very good.”

You raised your eyes to look into hers, momentarily lost in her blue gaze.

“The best one?” you gave her a playful smile.

Natasha chuckled.

“The best one. No one can prove me otherwise.”

You let out a soft laugh.

“Okay.”

You rested your head back on her shoulder, closing your eyes once again.

“I can sleep now, right?”

Nat shifted a bit in her place.

“That depends,” she pointed. “Are you satisfied with your aftercare?”

You smiled. She always asked that.

“I am satisfied with my aftercare.”

“Then yes,” Nat decided. “We can sleep now.”


End file.
